


Drabble: Need

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, prayer fic, s8e20 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

_Hey, Cas? It’s Sam. I’m, uh, sure you knew that._

_So...Dean’s a mess. He hides it, but I think he knows he can’t hide it from me._

_Listen, I don’t know jack about what happened, but Dean’s checked out and if I die during this last trial - I mean, assuming we ever figure out what it is -_

_He needs you, Cas. Probably in ways he doesn’t even know. Which means that I need you, because without you, my big brother is fading fast, and I need_ him _._

_Come back. We’re both goners without you._


End file.
